Pirate Day
by Twi Rinku
Summary: Arg, it be international talk like a pirate day, matey. Raven (Adult Link), Twi (TP Link), Sky (SS Link), and Oracle (OoS/OoA Link) get together on this day to play a board game of Pirates of the Caribbean. Who will be the winner of the game? (Rated T)


Feel free to read my other story Truth or Dare. Not necessary though. I'm sure it'll be fine.

Raven-OoT Adult Link  
>Twi-TP Link<br>Sky-SS Link  
>Oracle-OoSOoA Link

Happy international talk like a pirate day! I do not own Legend of Zelda or Pirates of the Caribbean. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>~Story~<span>**_

Twi walked in with snacks and drinks. Midna was away, visiting her family. She allowed Twi to invite a few of the guys over. So, he invited Sky, Oracle, Dark, and Raven, but Dark passed, so it was just Oracle, Sky and Raven.

"Arg, I thank thee for the soda." Sky said in a pirate accent.

"You're welcome?" Twi said.

"Ye need to talk in a pirate accent there, lad." Oracle said.

"I'd rather not."

"Oh, come on, it's part of the tradition." Sky said in a normal voice.

"If Twi doesn't want to talk in a pirate accent, he doesn't have to." Raven said.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Sky said. Raven sighed.

"Anyway, I brought a game that should be perfect for this day." Oracle said. He got up and went to his bag. He pulled out a board game. It said Pirates of the Caribbean on the top. "Me and Ravio have played it, but it's no fun with just two people, so he suggested I bring it with me for us to play." Oracle said, forgetting already to talk like a pirate. "Can we play?"

"What do you guys think?" Twi asked.

"I'll play!" Sky said.

"Sure. Sounds like it'll be fun." Raven said.

"Let's play."

"Yay!" Oracle opened the box. There were different sections. On the left, there were cards and dice. On the right, there were four different ship shaped tokens. In the center, there was a guide. Under all of it was a cloth map. Oracle picked up the map, untied the string and sprawled it out on the ground. "Choose ye game token matey." Twi picked the black one. Sky chose the gold one. Raven took the red one. Oracle smiled and took the green one.

_"__This game seems interesting already."_ Oracle thought. "The point of the game is to collect all the booty indicated on your treasure hunt card. Ye get one of each card. Once you've gotten the right amount, ye got to bury your treasure. The ship cannot move diagonally, just vertically or horizontally. If ye'd be within a 3 by 3 box within another ship, ye have a choice of attack. Red is attack, blue is defense. Whoever has the highest roll wins. Attacker would get three booty cards. Defender would get one."

"Why only one?" Twi asked.

"Because, logic." Oracle said.

"Ok…" Oracle went on explaining the rules.

"Ye dogs get it now?"

"Who ye be calling a dog?" Sky asked. "Ye must have scurvy, land lubber." Raven and Twi just looked at eachother then back at the board.

"Let's start the game, shall we?"

"One more thing." Oracle lifted the how to play manual and grabbed something. A disk slid out and he put it in the DVD player Twi had. "It'd also be a DVD game."

Flames appeared on the screen with different companies and stuff, beautiful singing played. Then flashes a picture of the usual Walt Disney thing, then a quick flash of a skull that made Sky and Twi jump. Both Oracle and Raven made no reaction to it.

"So, ye want to be a pirate, do ya?" A deep voice said through the speakers. Different screens and snapshots from the movies appeared on the screen. "Be richer than all the kings and queens of the world." Oracle started smiling. "To sail the high seas in search of buried treasure? Well, ye must be willing to pillage and plunder. To live and breathe the pirate code. To battle for booty, or even your life. Well, it's too late to change your mind now." A really deep voice came up saying "Cuz you are one." There was then a deep laugh. "Now, let's go steal some treasure." The screen flashed to a screen which three selections at the bottom, Trade Winds, X marks the spot, and Fog space. Above the three there was a dial looking thing with skulls on it. Every once and a while, they'd spin and a creepy laugh would come through. Oracle picked up the cards.

"We get one of each card." Oracle gave each person a gold card, a silver card, and a rum card. "These are your booty cards." He handed them each a card that said treasure hunt. "Ye must gather all the booty indicated on this card then bury your treasure to win the game." Oracle finally passed out cards that were black and said fortune on them. "These cards may help ye get out of a snag. Use them well. The youngest pirate's first. Then it goes in a circle." To Oracle's right, there was Raven, then Twi, then Sky. "Ye roll the black die, the number ye get is how much ye move. The trade winds allow ye to love many spaces on the board. I'll explain each island when we reach them." Oracle picked up the black die and rolled a five. Raven picked up the die and rolled a Trade Winds.

He pressed the trade winds button on the screen.

"You're a master miner alright. Move up to twelve spaces." The game said.

"Oh, that's a bad omen for you, Raven."

"Why?"

"Lucky at the beginning, will cause your luck to run out by the end. You may lose."

"Well, I'll just have to try my best then." He moved the twelve spaces to the closest island. Called _Cannibal Island. _Oracle looked worried.

"How lucky are you with dice?" He asked

"Somewhat I guess."

"Better hope it's on your side." Oracle put in the coordinates for Cannibal Island. "Pick up three dice, roll a five, five times before time runs out. Or you lose."

"Ok. Go." Oracle hit start and Raven started rolling the dice. The first three rolls, there were no fives. Then he got a five, then another, then two at the same time, then none after. Time ran out. "Aw, come on. Can I try again?"

"Nope, matey. That was your chance." Oracle put no, that he didn't make it. "Miss a turn. That's it."

"Oh well. I thought I was going to be kicked out of the game for being eaten."

"No, the game can't kick you out. Twi's turn." Twi picked up the die and rolled. It bounced off the blue and red dice and landed on five. "Ye know, ye can search the waters for treasure if ye so desire."

"No, I'll just keep the game going."

"Alright." Sky picked up the dice and rolled. Getting a three. He was on his way to the island closest to him labeled Pantano River. It was Oracle's turn then. He went to Isla de Muerta. _"Pick the true coin before time runs out. Hehehe…" _He picked one of the coins. He picked the wrong one. "Miss a turn! I almost always get that one!" Twi picked up the die and rolled. Raven's turn was skipped. He rolled a four and landed on Tortuga Island. "Ooh, the card shuffling game."

"Aw, I suck at these."

"Just be careful not to get the black skull." Oracle said. He pressed start when Twi was ready. The green, gold, and black cards flipped over and shuffled. Twi has a fan running in his living room, where the group currently was. The fan dried out Twi's eyes and he blinked.

"Oh great… The middle one?" He got the gold card. "Yes."

"Proud of you." Raven smiled and patted Twi's back. Twi smiled. He got three silver cards. Sky picked up the die and rolled. He got a five, but only needed a two to reach Pantano River.

"Ooh, the wheel game. Fate plays cruel tricks, but sometimes she favors the bold. Let's see what she has in store for you." Oracle pressed the button and the wheel spun. Sky was able to collect one gold card. Raven picked up the dice and rolled another trade winds.

_"__There's a change in the wind, move up to nine spaces." _The game said.

"Haha, change in the wind. Our little Hero of Winds must have intervened." Sky said.

"Ha, ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." Twi said.

"You know what, munchkin…?" Sky said.

"Who are you calling a munchkin? We're the same height." Twi yelled

"No, I'm taller than you!" Sky yelled back.

"Guys, please. Calm down. We're just playing a game. No need to get riled up." Raven said. Oracle was just sitting there watching. Twi and Sky turned away from eachother. Raven moved and went to Port Royal which was just six spaces away.

"You get one shot to open a chest. Best of luck." Raven picked the bottom right one. There was a shot and the lock opened.

_"__You have a steady hand and keen instinct. Grab your booty and be off." _The game said. Raven picked up three gold cards and added them to the other. It was now Twi's turn. He rolled the die and got four. He went to Cannibal Island.

"I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it…" Twi had to roll a 5 five times. He picked up the dice and rolled as the timer ticked.

"1 2… 3… 4…" It was getting to the last seconds. One part of the gold coin timer remained and… "5! Yes! I'm glad I'm not dinner…"

"Mmm, Twi soup." Sky said.

"Sky!" Twi yelled.

"He's not edible." Raven said, with this kind of face, -_-

"Ghirahim would think otherwise…" Sky said, making probably a very valid point. Twi and Sky shivered. Oracle selected the Yes option on the screen.

_"__Looks like you're faster than they are hungry. Set course, or be the main course." _Twi picked up two gold and one silver. Sky picked up the die and rolled a five. He went to the closest fog space. Which was five spots away. It was ship that surrendered. He got two silver cards. It was finally Oracle's turn. He rolled a 1. This was not his lucky day. He was within a 3X3 box of Sky's ship.

"I challenge you to a battle."

"You're on." Sky picked up the blue die while Oracle picked up the red die. They both rolled. Sky got a three and Oracle got a 1.

"Oh, come on." Sky smiled and took one of Oracle's booty cards. The rum card. Sky smiled. He just needed two 20 rum cards or one 40 rum car and he can bury his treasure.

_"__He does not have a poker face…" _Twi thought.

_"__Sky seems to be really happy. Considering how much he's won stuff. I'd say he's close to finishing." _Raven thought.

_"__I'll attack Sky the next moment I get." _Both Twi and Raven thought to eachother at the same time. Raven picked up and rolled. He got a 3. Twi picked up and rolled, getting a two. Then it was Sky's turn. He rolled a trade winds.

_"__Ah, you're a true seadog. Move up to 11 spaces."_

"What is up with calling me a dog today?" Sky said

"Just move, ye seadog." Twi said. Sky smiled and moved his character all the way to Isla Cruces, just barely making it. Oracle put in the coordinates for the island.

"In this, listen to the clue. If you're smart, then you can find the right key."

_"__Beware the kraken and his mighty reach." _

"Beware the kraken and his mighty reach… A Kraken has 8 legs right?" The numbers were 6, 8, and 9. "Can you put in 8?" Oracle put in 8. A key went into the lock. It unlocked and he received 4 silver booty cards. He collected his money. It was then Oracle's turn. He rolled and got a 2. He moved back to Isla de Muerta. He put in the code for Isla de Muerta.

"I won't fail this time." He pressed start and looked for the right coin. The difference was obvious this time. He chose the coin on the far right since it was the only one that had teeth. It gave him 4 rum cards. Sky smiled.

_"__I need to get there." _Raven rolled and got a three. He reached Cannibal Island.

_"__I will redeem myself." _This time, he had to roll a 3 three times. "1, 2…3. That was quick."

"Not even half the time was left." Twi said. He was able to pick up four rum booty cards. Sky smiled even more. Twi picked up and rolled a two. He was curious about the fog space. He had just enough to reach it. Oracle clicked the fog space button and it turned out to be a ship that he gained two gold from. Sky picked up the die and rolled a 2 as well. He went to a fog space. Oracle clicked the button once again. This time, it was a ship. Not just any ship. The black pearl. It required Sky to give up two fortune cards, or return to home port. He had no choice but to return back. Oracle rolled and got a 3. Raven rolled and got yet another trade winds. He got to move to eleven spaces. He used 10 of them to reach Isla de Muerta.

_"__A pirate worth his salt knows real gold from fool's gold, can you pick the true coin before your time runs out?" _The game said. Raven nodded and Oracle pressed start. He looked for the coin with a difference. The foreheads were different so he chose the odd one out and got 1 silver, 1 rum, and 1 gold card. Raven only needed one silver card of any amount before being able to bury the treasure. Twi picked up the die and rolled, getting 5. He went to another fog space. He got two rum cards. He needed at least one more rum card to bury his treasure. It was getting close. However, Oracle had a ways to go before he could bury the loot. Needing more gold and silver. Sky picked up the die and rolled. He rolled a five and got as close to Twi's ship as he could. They were within battle space of eachother. Sky offered to fight.

"Sure." Twi picked up the blue die and Sky picked up the red. They both rolled. Sky got a 6 and Twi got a 5.

"Aw, I lost."

"Yep." Sky picked up three of Twi's rum cards, leaving him rumless.

"Dammit…" Sky kept smiling. Oracle picked up the die and rolled. He got trade winds, but didn't bother selecting the trade winds button, where he was going, he only needed one more space.

"Trade winds is over rated." He put in the coordinates for Port Royal. He picked a random chest to shoot and got one gold and one rum. Raven picked up the die and rolled, getting trade winds again. He got to move 11 spaces again. He went to Pantano River. He had to move to a fog space.

"Wow, this turn is eventful." He got 2 silver cards. Twi knew what that mean, Raven had enough to bury the treasure. Raven pulled out a card. Twi managed to get a glimpse of it and it said black spot. That gave him an idea. He had a feeling he wouldn't win, might as well help Raven win. Instead of rolling, he challenged Sky to a match.

"Ha, you're on." He smiled and took the red die. Sky took the blue die.

"One more thing." Twi pulled out his fortune card and set it down. It said plus 4 attack bonus. "Just in case…" They rolled. It seemed Twi didn't need to use his fortune card. Sky got a 1 and Twi got a five. Twi smiled and looked through Sky's booty cards. He saw Sky also had a black spot card on the rum, one of his cards that Sky took. So, Sky helped him be rid of the black spot. Twi took three of Sky's highest Silver, making him 10 under his needed amount.

"Aw, you…" Twi started laughing manically. "Fine. Raven, I challenge you to a battle." Raven had an avoid battle card, but he decided to take the risk and battle Sky. He picked up the blue die while Sky picked up the red die. Raven got one and Sky got five. He took three of Raven's silver, not paying attention to which card he grabbed. Raven sighed and looked through his cards to see which ones were missing. He saw the black spot card was gone and his eyes widened. Twi noticed and smiled to himself. His plan was working. Oracle rolled the die, getting trade winds. He didn't bother with trade winds because the spot he wanted was six spots away. Cannibal Island.

"Roll a 4 four times. Ok." He picked up the dice. The timer started and he started rolling. Four silver booty. He only needed one more gold card to win. Raven picked up the die and rolled a four. Twi's turn to roll and he rolled a two. Just enough to get him to where he wanted to go. Isla Cruces. Twi was barely understanding the riddle.

"I pick the number 6." There was 6, 10, and 7. He got it wrong and had to go to Rum Runner Island. Sky smiled and rolled, getting a two. He went ahead and moved to a fog space. Oracle put in the fog space. He came across the black pearl again. He was marooned on Rum Runner Island this time, kicking Twi off. He had to wait until next turn in order to use his fortune card. Twi's smile got wider.

_"__What is that twisted little kid thinking?" _Raven thought. _"Hmm, I need silver. I know it'd be mean, but, I'm supposed to be a pirate in this game." _Oracle rolled a four and was on his way to Isla de Muerta. It was now Raven's turn. "Twi, I challenge you to a battle."

"If I must." He picked up the blue die and Raven picked up the red. They rolled. Raven got five and Twi got 3. Raven picked up three silver from Twi's pile. He had enough to bury the treasure and didn't have a black spot card to prevent him from it.

"Can I do X marks the spot?" Raven asked.

"Yea." Oracle pressed X marks the spot button. It said for him to bury his treasure on Cannibal Island. It was Twi's turn to roll. He rolled a four, moving to a fog space. He got two gold cards out of it. Sky rolled a two, so he was still marooned. He needed an odd number, though, he forgot he had an escape Rum Runner Island fortune card. Oracle rolled and got a four. He changed his mind about going to Isla de Muerta and headed toward Pantano River. It was Raven's turn. He rolled a five and just barely made it to Cannibal Island.

"D-Did I actually win?

"Ha, yea, you did. Between me and Ravio, I was the one who'd always win."

"Aw, I was going to do the X marks the spot thing once I got off this island."

"You can't."

"Why?" Sky asked.

"I noticed you have a black spot card. Two in fact thanks to my meddling." Twi said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked

"Well, after you attacked me and took all my rum, I was planning to get back at you. Then, Raven got some silver cards, but one had black spot. I saw the rules of it and knew you wouldn't bother checking what was on them. Rum seems hard to come by, so I planned on battling you, hopefully taking enough silver to make you need more. I had a feeling you'd attack Raven since he was the closest. You did attack, taking three silver, but one silver had the black spot. You had two black spot cards and didn't notice. Then, as luck would have it, I was marooned on Rum Runner Island, getting close to Raven, then you got marooned, kicking me off. Raven battled me, got my silver and won the game." Twi explained

"You sneaky wolf…" Sky said, trailing off.

"Hehehe." Twi laughed. Raven chuckled a little bit.

"Wow. This is the most interesting game of Pirates of the Caribbean I've played, ever! This was fun."

"It was. I can't believe Twi did that…"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the story. There should be more to come. Hopefully I can think of ideas and post them on every weekend. If you have any ideas, feel free to PM me or review your idea. Review if you so wish.<p>

See you later,

-Twi


End file.
